


Caught Red Handed | Antonio Dawson

by halsteadrhodes



Series: One Chicago [27]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Caught, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛Can you do one where the reader is jays sister and she’s dating Antonio and he catches them making out in the brake room❜❜-FrayDawsonPairings: Antonio Dawson x Halstead!Reader,Featuring: Antonio Dawson, Y/n (Reader), Jay Halstead.Summary: Jay catches his sister making out with Antonio.WARNINGS: fluff, light angst, angry! Jay, a not impressed brother, making out.Word Count: 539
Relationships: Antonio Dawson & Reader, Antonio Dawson/Original Female Character(s), Antonio Dawson/Reader
Series: One Chicago [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Caught Red Handed | Antonio Dawson

Antonio’s right hand held the back of your head, while his left hand rested on your back. His hand bunching up your shirt. Your hands cupping the side of his face. Kissing each other feverishly. Bodies pressed flush together.

Both of you were too engrossed in the kiss to realise another person was in the room.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Jay grumbled out. Looking at Antonio and you in annoyance.

Antonio and you pulled away from each other in a rush. Looking slightly shocked.

“Jay,” Both of you gasped out in surprise.

“Hey man,” Antonio greeted Jay calmly. Making Jay squint his eyes at him.

“You and my sister?” Jay spat out. Looking disgusted.

“Look Jay it's not as bad as it looks,” You gasped out. Making Jay look at you like you had two heads.

“You had your tongue down my sister's throat, and your hands all over her body, what were you doing giving her an oral check,” Jay shouted. Making you flinch. Antonio moved in front of you slightly. Getting overprotective of you. Shielding you from your brothers fury.

“Is this some sort of fling?” Jay asked.

Before Antonio or you could reply Jay spoke again, more like yelled.

“This is so unprofessional, what if Hank caught the two of you making out like horny high schoolers,” Jay sneered. Making you roll your eyes. When Will found out about Antonio and you, he didn’t act like this. sure he gave the classic if you hurt my sister I will hurt you speech, but he didn’t overact like Jay.

“It’s not a fling Jay, we’ve been dating for months now, it’s not like you can talk, Jay,” You snapped, Antonio fought the urge to smile.

“Watch yourself,” Jay warned you. Pointing his index finger at you. You narrowed your eyes at him. Glaring at him.

“Look, Jay, you are overreacting. I would never hurt your sister, I love her, this isn’t a fling or a one-time thing, I am in love with your sister, she makes me happy,” Antonio spoke calmly. Looking at Jay sincerely. You felt your heart flutter at Antonio’s words.

Jay rolled his eyes at Antonio words.

“I’m not overreacting, I just don’t want my sister to get her heart broken again, and if that makes me an asshole then sue me,” Jay spoke.

“I would never break your sister's heart, she means to much to me,” Antonio declared.

Jay took a step forward until he was in front of Antonio.

“Yeah, we will see about that, but if you hurt her, physically or emotionally I will hurt you in ways you’ve never imagined,” Jay threatened. Smirking at Antonio. You rolled your eyes at your brother's threat.

“Wait till Will finds out,” Jay grumbled, walking past Antonio, his hand patting Antonio’s shoulder along the way, as he passed Antonio and you.

Antonio and you turned around to face Jay.

“He kind of already knows,” You quietly spoke. Antonio wrapped his arm around your shoulder, pulling you close to his side. Pressing a soft kiss against the top of your head. Intertwining your fingers with his fingers.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Jay cursed. Making Antonio and you let out a chuckle…

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got an Antonio Dawson or Chicago PD or One Chicago request? Send it in! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!


End file.
